User talk:PumpkinKnight/2017 and earlier
Admin Rights Hi! I noticed you left a message on the blog post regarding recruiting new admins. (Sorry it took me a while to get back to you, I've been taking kind of a break recently.) With practically all of the former staff now inactive, as you may have known, I have been looking for members who can actively maintain the community. Your contributions look great so far, and I have decided to promote you to an administrator of the wiki - you now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. Hopefully, the wiki will become more active over time, and thanks to contributors like you, we can help push to build the community. Amp'd (talk) 04:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hi! Sure thing, it sure is a honor to have some passionate users pick up this community and move it forward. It would be great if you could retrieve some of the information about the maps. Also check out some of the things I've added to the To-Do list. Amp'd (talk) 11:09, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Infoboxes That sounds great, you did a great job with the infoboxes, now they look really nice. Looks like the next step will be to get all the information filled in on all of them. Also, the work you've done on the first two deathmatch maps - Agony and ArcaneTemple - looks amazing. It sure is crazy how much more these maps can be expanded with information. I'll probably be jumping in too, just to help out by editing the pages for the maps by adding more content. Amp'd (talk) 23:09, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Map descriptions & console maps Yep, adding the descriptions for the maps shouldn't be a problem for me (since I am a native English speaker from the U.S.A). I'll go ahead and look over them and see if anything needs to be changed or improved on. The pages for the maps on Unreal 1, Return to Na Pali and UT 99 look awesome so far, they are well organized and provide a lot of information. But the Navboxes at the bottom of the page are a little bit outdated, though - can you see if you can maybe give a more modern feel to them, and also include the maps from Bonus Pack 3 and Console? Because I really like those new info boxes. And yeah, I'll be careful with the console bonus pack levels that have been converted to PC. (I think most of them were converted by a mapper named DrunKenobi). I haven't played the console versions of UT 99, so I'm not that familiar with the maps or layouts. Perhaps there would be a PS2/Dreamcast emulator that would be able to play UT 99 Console edition. Amp'd (talk) 02:15, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Awesome Sweet! The new navboxes look incredible. Thanks! Amp'd (talk) 23:58, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Nice, never thought of that Oh cool, that's something I've never really thought about until you brought it up. It seems really helpful, and I'll definitely take that into consideration the next time I'm working on a new template or revising an existing one. Sure appreciate the nice little tip that will come in handy while working around the wiki. Amp'd (talk) 21:53, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Whoops Sorry about that, I developed a separate character infobox earlier to merge them together. Alright, it's good know you're developing templates. Eh, one thing I noticed though is that the the automatic categories aren't exactly working. Somehow, that's gotta be fixed. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:08, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Aight thanks. ^_^ "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:15, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Kinda curious about Liandri Archives Hiya, you said you used to be an editor at Liandri Archives. I'm kinda curious, what happened to that site and why'd you stop editing there? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 20:21, May 23, 2017 (UTC) UT99 Portraits Hmm... For the team portraits, should we use full body shots or focus on the face? I feel like the latter might be a visually appealing choice. What are your thoughts on the matter? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 18:48, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Liandri Archives + other things Hello! As you might not have known, I was a user of Liandri Archives for a fair period of time. It was a pleasure to edit there, but I always felt that something that it lacked was a community. And when I initially began to work hard on the wiki as a new admin, I always questioned whether it would be okay to gather information from the Liandri Archives and add it to the Unreal Wiki. But then I started to think - would the Liandri community even really care at all if we copied from them? The community there is pretty much non-existent nowadays. And, all of the original editors who wrote the majority of the content on there have most likely moved on well past being part of the Unreal fandom. (On a side note, as I was browsing the LA to see what areas we could improve, I noticed that you definitely had a lot of contributions - I suppose you formerly went by the name Neon Knight, if I remember correctly? Those contributions were pretty impressive, and you sure added a lot of great content on there. Good to know we have an adept editor on this wiki!) But yeah, just basically take the things I've said about not copying from Liandri Archives in the past as trivial. You've already done a great job with adding and organizing the content on this wiki during the past month. Keep it up, and with enough effort, I hope to see the Unreal Wiki gain more recognition within the community as it grows - and although we have a pretty small clique who runs this community as of late, it can be a place where Unreal fans from everywhere can read and gather information. Amp'd (talk) 08:06, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Liandri Archives Yeah, I was a user over there from way back a long while ago - I even found my old profile on there. (check it out - Link) I went by a different screen name back then, kind of an indecent one, hehe, and I joined way back in July 2008. My profile on there was pretty cringey, too (I used to be bad at explaining things, haha.) Amp'd (talk) 07:21, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Two New Wikis Hey so, I opened up two new Unreal wikis, both for the French and Spanish languages respectively. I kinda wanna know your thoughts on the matter."I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:55, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Spanish Wiki Aight! I'm pretty hyped for it myself, though, what do we need to organize though? I know putting in the templates are one of the primary things. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:10, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Oh alright, that sounds like a plan. ^^ "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:24, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Cool, keep up the great work =D Sclera1 (talk) 10:10, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Something I noticed about icons Hey, I noticed something about the game icons at the top of the article that differed between the infobox-integrated article icons and the Template:Game methods. When the icons are added to the article via being integrated into the page's infobox, the icons don't really have any space between them - they're just side-to-side. Previously, this wasn't the case when using the older templates, as they had spaces between the icons. I was wondering if you knew anything about how to fix this, as I do think the icons look better with a bit of padding in between them. Check out this example I made. Amp'd (talk) 22:41, June 2, 2017 (UTC) User Infoboxes Do you think it'd be a good idea to make a user infobox? What are you thoughts on the matter?"I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) Re: User Infoboxes Ah, I see. I remember seeing something about the icons displaying vertically at one point, and I guess at this stage it's best for the icons to at least display in their correct form. Don't worry though, the icon spacing workaround isn't a very high priority right now compared to some of the other things that need to be worked on. Amp'd (talk) 23:39, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Sent an extension request OK, so I just sent an email to the Wikia support, regarding a request to enable the DPL extension (dynamic page list) on the wiki. Hopefully, all goes well and the request is accepted, so that we can begin to use the new extension to our advantage. 2-3 days are anticipated for a response to be received, so by then, we can start expecting an answer. Amp'd (talk) 23:18, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Icon spacing fixed Hello! If you recall, I previously left a message about the spacing of the icons seen on the top of articles. Well, turns out, I found a quick and easy fix - all that really needed to be done was to add spaces in between the parameters for the icon-adding function. If you don't mind, I'll go ahead and apply the change to all the infobox templates. Amp'd (talk) 08:13, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Discussions Aight, I've left discussed my stances/opinions on the forum. I'm looking forward towards your response. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 17:52, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Extra Community Header I've managed to get that piece of coding to work. Now we don't have that unnecessary community header! ^_^ "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 21:41, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Extra Community Header (Again) So, I found another way to remove the secondary header, though, you'd have to use your own personal css to do so. What I did to the MediaWiki.css could've gotten us into trouble. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 22:33, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Maps section I just realized we could use the map feature that Wikia has. What are your thoughts on the matter? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) Multiple Character Appearances I've discovered that we can use galleries in the infoboxes to show the multiple appearances of the characters. Do you think we should use them? Here it is in action. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 04:07, June 23, 2017 (UTC) RE:Multiple Character Appearances Amp likes the idea. I was thinking of a compromise, we use the gallery to show the characters two most recent appearances. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 16:57, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Proposed Manual of Style Hey! I've been looking around some other wikis to draw ideas and inspiration for ours, and I noticed that many other wikis have a Manual of Style to show the way info should be written, in addition to the layout guidelines. Now, I've taken some information from other wiki' manuals to construct our own manual of style that has the potential to be officially added to our policy. You can check it out right here. Before it is finalized, I'm seeking approval and opinions from the other admins here -- what do you think about the general guidelines? Is there any other information I might have missed that would be helpful if it were to be added? If all of us agree that everything is adequate, I'll add it to our official policy and link to it on the front page. Amp'd (talk) 03:51, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Hello there, I wanted to inform you that ' ' seems to have vandalised the pages here, could you review their contributions and take any necessary action? Thanks! �������������� 10:19, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for feedback All right, thanks for your responses and thoughts on the manual of style. I've just updated it to reflect the feedback you gave, improving it with the suggestions you left over on my talk page. Next, I'll go over to Metalkong1 and see if he has any suggestions for improvements or changes. After that's settled, we can think about finalizing it by instilling it into our wiki's policy. Amp'd (talk) 08:49, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Hi i just want to see i am very proud of your work and direction on this wiki, but maybe we could please not change the achievement badges at least not drastically, i am really quite proud of how they turned out, cheers Sclera1 (talk) Main page redesign Hi! Good to see you see you around again. Anyway, I've been thinking about the appearance of the wiki overall: Everything seems to be in good condition around here in terms of appearance, but when I took a look at the front page, it really didn't look too incredible. Sure, it's a good front page that will take users to where they need to get to, but the design looks outdated and put together in a short amount of time. That's why I've been working these past few days on creating a brand-new redesign of the wiki's front page. I'm no expert in web design, HTML, or other sorts of webpage markup. So, I have to admit, it did take me a while to get things figured out when I was designing the new page. But, I think what I've come up with is a great improvement from what the front page has looked like previously. I definitely think it should be added in—only, of course—if you think this design would be an improvement, as well. You can find the redesigned version right here, but it won't show up correctly in any regular test page. To view it, you'll have to copy the contents into the main page and preview it there. Let me know how you think it looks. Amp'd (talk) 01:02, December 1, 2017 (UTC) The changes look neat–everything's now sorted out more nicely, and now we have more links to different categories with articles that were less accessible before. Good idea! Along with the modifications you made, I still definitely would like to implement the main column + side column format that I fabricated as a draft. One noticeable thing you'll see in the draft are the new logo icons that, when clicked, leads to the respective game's main category. I modeled the idea after a few other wikis that featured this, in which they serve as portals. I'm still looking for high-quality images of the Unreal II, UC, and UC2 logos to put on there, however. Amp'd (talk) 06:18, December 1, 2017 (UTC)